1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an emissive plasma display panel or non-emissive liquid crystal display device is frequently used as a display device in place of a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube).
The liquid crystal display device uses a liquid crystal panel as a transmissive light modulation device, provides the back surface of the liquid crystal panel with an illuminating device (also called a backlight), and irradiates the liquid crystal panel with light. The liquid crystal panel forms an image by controlling the transmission of light emitted from the backlight.
The liquid crystal display device is characterized by the fact that it can be thinner than the CRT. In recent years, however, it is demanded that the thickness of the liquid crystal display device be further reduced. A sidelight technology disclosed, for instance, in JP-A-2006-156324 (see FIG. 1) uses an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a backlight source, but does not mount the backlight source on the rear of the liquid crystal panel. It positions the backlight source laterally and uses a light guide plate to emit light from the rear of the liquid crystal panel.
A technology for providing enhanced image quality by using a plurality of light sources and light guide plates is also known. A technology disclosed, for instance, in JP-A-2006-134748 (see FIG. 1) configures a liquid crystal panel light source in a plurality of regions by combining a plurality of light guide plates and linear or rod-shaped light sources such as straight fluorescent lamps.